Bright Sides, Talks and Spaghetti
by btamamura
Summary: After Brizzle finally learns what Milady had done, Albert speaks with the heartbroken Musketeer.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters._

**Notes: **_**Here we go, another story for **__The Spy__**. This idea has been bugging me for a little while, and I wanted to show that even though Brizzle had blabbed about Albert's inventions to Milady, Albert would never fault him for it as he was being tricked into it. **_

_**In the episode, Albert always addressed Brizzle as **__Vijiac__**, aside from when he finds a hint to Brizzle being the spy, which is why he's doing so in this story. The final paragraph in italics is the final scene in the episode, and it felt strange not including the hiccuping, so I ended it on that note. This story is a little lighter than my last one, so I hope you do enjoy it!**_

Albert was cleaning up the mess that had been made after the Three Musketeers and D'Artagnan had managed to set off all of his booby traps upon entering his workshop in the middle of the night. He caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look. It was the newest of the Musketeers, a young man named Brizzle de Vijiac. _It looks like he finally knows why Milady was showing interest in him..._

Brizzle had been used by Milady to spill all secrets about Albert's inventions. The wicked Countess had charmed Brizzle into saying everything, and the poor lad, not knowing who she was and what her intentions were, told everything.

Even though it was his inventions that were being explained to the enemy, Albert couldn't fault Brizzle. He knew the young man wasn't meaning harm, just trying to impress a woman he'd fallen for. He set down his broom and hurried out of his workshop. Brizzle had been left in his charge, and that even included taking care of his worries. Right now, it appeared Brizzle had a big one.

Brizzle sighed as he looked to the sky. "Maybe coming to Paris was a mistake. If I'd stayed in my village, I would never have met that Great Lady." He heard approaching footfalls, and turned to face the owner. "Albert?"

"Vijiac, you appear bothered. Are you alright?"

"Not really..."

He nodded. "Come into my workshop. I'll cook you up a plate of spaghetti bolognese, and you can share your concerns if you'd like."

Brizzle nodded quietly and followed the petit Musketeer.

They were both in the workshop, Albert by the fireplace, stirring up a pot of spaghetti bolognese. He wouldn't include any sleeping powder or other ingredients that make it a wonderful weapon until he'd dished up Brizzle's plateful.

"I want to...no, I need to apologise, Albert. I'm sorry, I should never have told anybody about your inventions, they are top secret. Even if the Great Lady wasn't really a spy for Cardinal Richelieu, I should've kept my mouth shut. It's because I had told her about your spaghetti bolognese musket that Guard was able to counter you."

"It's alright now, Vijiac. Unfortunately, Milady de Winter has been able to charm many a man into doing deeds for her. When she saw you were stricken by her, she used it to her advantage. It's just Milady and the Cardinal pulling their old tricks again."

"You're a good man to forgive me. I could've brought shame to the Musketeers by spilling all of your secrets."

"Well, it was very risky business. But, at least I can find ways to improve my inventions."

Brizzle smiled slightly. "Do you always look on the bright side of things? Even after you've been personally affected?"

"It's hard to continue in life if you don't look on the bright side once in a while, Vijiac."

"I guess so."

"Now then, what is the bright side of your coming to Paris? After what Milady had done to you, it would be hard to find a bright side, but surely there is a silver lining."

"I guess so. Well, I did become a Musketeer..."

"Go on..."

"Hmm...I guess I made some friends..."

"That's a very positive thing to have happened."

"...my hiccups have left me..."

Albert chuckled slightly, knowing Brizzle really was relieved to be rid of the hiccups that felt more like earthquakes in the body.

"And I've been able to try some delicious spaghetti bolognese, even if that mouthful put me to sleep."

The chuckles came a little louder. "Well do not worry, my friend, this dish is free from all sleeping powders."

Brizzle chuckled too. "Am I really your friend?"

"Of course. I don't fault you for what happened with Milady, and you would've made a fine comrade. Something tells me though, that you're considering going home again."

"It is on my mind. But, there's something I have to do first."

"Confront Milady and put an end to things?"

"Exactly."

"I thought so." He picked up a plate from nearby and scooped some spaghetti onto it. He set it on the table in front of Brizzle, and handed him a fork. "You were in love with her, weren't you..." he whispered.

"I was. From the moment I crashed into her carriage... When I heard her say she needed to tell the Cardinal about the secret sword tricks you had the other Musketeers show me, my heart shattered. I'd never felt so betrayed..." He wound some spaghetti onto a fork and stuck it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, a slight smile marking his lips. "This really is delicious. Do you experiment with the sauce?"

"Sometimes. I also like to make a slight addition on Sundays and holidays."

"Addition?"

"Some parmesan cheese. It helps bring out the flavour, and even though it's the enemy, I like making certain my bolognese is perfect for them to eat."

"It would be hard to put them to sleep if they didn't want to eat it."

"Precisely."

Brizzle finished his dish. "Thank you, Albert. That was delicious."

"It's quite alright." His expression turned serious. "Now, I don't think you should rush headlong into making your decision to stay or leave. Give it a night, and if after you face Milady you still feel the need to leave, then do so. Don't stay if you're not up to it."

"You're right. Thanks for listening to me, Albert."

"It's alright, Vijiac."

The next day following the duel against the Cardinal's Guards (which the Musketeers won without having to do anything, the Guards had all crashed into each other on their own after using the "secret sword tricks" they'd been instructed to use) and Brizzle using Albert's musket to splatter Milady with a healthy dose of spaghetti bolognese for revenge, both Albert and Brizzle returned to de Treville's mansion.

"I've made my decision, Albert."

"Whatever it is you choose to do is all up to you, Vijiac. Don't let anything change your mind." He rode alongside the Gascon, who was back in the outfit he'd worn into the city a few days earlier, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He knew Brizzle was leaving. _He did show a lot of promise as a Musketeer, but I really can't blame him for wishing to leave after what Milady had done to him. Maybe one day, he'll return, and we'll be ready for him. But, until then... _"I wish you the best, whatever you do."

Brizzle turned to Albert and smiled. "Thank you."

_They were by the city gates, Albert still on his mule, while Brizzle walked alongside his old horse. "I'm off back to my village. At least there aren't any Great Ladies there," Brizzle stated, bitterness in his tone as he said __**Great Ladies**__._

_"No Cardinals either," Albert added._

_A loud hiccup sounded, followed by more, as the smallest of the Cardinal's Guards made his way out of the city, letting out a hiccup every three steps he took._

_"Your hiccups aren't lost altogether!"_

_Brizzle felt something building. "Oh no! Oh...!" He fought it back, and thankfully managed to keep one from coming out._

_"Bravo!" Unfortunately, Albert felt something fighting to come out, and whatever it was, it was huge. He trembled and let out a loud hiccup. _


End file.
